The present invention relates to eyeglasses having sideshields and retainers fo those sideshields in place.
Conventional eyeglass frames may include sideshields which are removably mounted on the temple of the frames. This convenience, whereby the sideshields may be removed, enhances the versatility of the glasses. In other words, the glasses may be cosmetically or stylishly appealing to an individual's taste. In an environment that requires sideshields, the removable sideshields can be merely snapped in place or otherwise easily attached. The problem with this versatility is that individual users may forget to affix the sideshields to the glasses when necessary or they may lose the sideshields when they are not in use. When a sideshield serves a primarily safety purpose, the lack of a sideshield may result in a potentially dangerous situation where an eye could possibly be exposed to damage in a given work environment.
Consequently, there are situations where, for instance, an employer running a manufacturing facility prefers that sideshields be permanently affixed to an individual's eyeglasses. The primary methods of this attachment have been rivets, screws, lock nuts or adhesives. In at least some of the prior art systems, the use of screws have required that holes be drilled in the temples of the glasses. Other solutions include lock washers that press the sideshield into the temple and cause a permanent force fit between the two. All of these prior solutions have drawbacks.